William The Duck (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary William The Duck '''was just an average duck who sought riches, but could only find little no matter how much work he did. He formed a contract with the dogs where he would use his soldiers to take over lands for the dogs and in return, the dogs promised William great power and riches. He ended up living the way of the dogs, and became known as '''English Bill. The dogs betrayed Bill and left him with nothing which caused him to be consumed by rage and in an act of revenge, bought pistols and took revenge on those who betrayed him. The dogs he made a contract with grew angry and hunters from all across the Spiral came to punish Bill for his crimes, forcing Bill to flee to Darkmoor, the world of shadows. There he met a Spider from the before time, when there was no Spiral. Bill sold his soul to the Spider to take revenge and English Bill was no more. All that was left was The Duck of Death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, higher '''with guns | At least '''7-B, possibly 6-C Name: William Origin: Pirate101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duck Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1'''), Weapon Mastery | The same as before along with Immortality (Type '''1, 2''' '''3, 5 '''and '''11; Was granted immortality by Grandfather Spider and became known as the duck of death. He can only be harmed and killed by pure silver bullets made from light), Invulnerability (Stated to be Invulnerable to all harm), Regeneration (At least Low-'Mid'; Should be able to regenerate from gun shots at the very least), Magic (Was granted Shadow Magic by Grandfather Spider), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Intangible attacks (Via ghostly attacks), Non-physical Interaction, Healing (Via healing techniques), Probability Manipulation (Can reduce the probability of attacks landing on him and increase the probability of his attacks landing on opponents), Power Nullification (Can nullify any one power from his opponent that he himself possesses), Invisibility (Can go invisible for a short period of time), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical stats), Status Effect Inducement, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can change, redefine, manipulation, change and form reality), Matter Manipulation, Healing (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and heal), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullifies the powers of those around it), Conceptual Manipulation (Shadow Magic can change conceptual affiliations and create embodiemnts of fears), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified Sofia Darkside), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or was), Animated Shadow (Shadow Magic allows users to summon animated shadow creatures to aid them in battle), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic can turn dreams into nightmares and interact with memories), Fear Manipulation (Beings without Shadow Magic can be scared of users with Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fear), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic protects the mind. In order to become one with Shadow magic, you have to destroy embodiments of your fears and nightmares), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Fire Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Users of Shadow Magic can gain resistance towards abilities it itself grants), Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation (Cannot be affected by any technique in the game) Attack Potency: At least Street level '''(Should be stronger than most real life athletes), '''higher '''with guns (Possesses a large variety of guns) | At least '''City level, possibly Island level '(Possibly comparable if not more powerful than Kane, as Kane was only stated to be stronger than any living being, and Bill is no longer a living being. Was granted power by Grandfather Spider) 'Speed: Unknown '| At least '''Sub-Relativistic '(Superior to characters who can strike and react to lightning. Should be comparable to Kane) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class '''| At least '''City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Street level | At least City level, possibly Island level '(Can tank attacks from The Player). His Immortality and Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill 'Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: His guns Intelligence: Extremely high; Became well versed in Grandfather Spider's Shadow Magic. Even before that he was a very smart trader and business man who started with practically nothing and was on his way to gain riches until he was betrayed. Weaknesses: Pure silver bullets and light can bypass his immortality Key: William the Duck/English Bill | The Duck of Death Note: Pirate101 is set in the same timeline as Wizard101 and therefore share the same cosmology 'Note 2: 'Credit for the picture Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7